


Sanvers Prompt Haven

by pleasanthell



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 03:45:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9639413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasanthell/pseuds/pleasanthell
Summary: A collection of Sanvers prompts I filled on tumblr





	1. could you fill in the gap from ep 2x11 between Alex running off to call Maggie and when Alex goes to Kara's.

Alex had seven missed called when she checked her phone. There were fifteen texts. She didn’t even open any of them before calling Maggie. She owed her a massive apology and a detailed explanation.

Maggie answered the phone with, “Oh my god. What happened? Are you okay? Is Kara okay?”

“Yeah,” Alex breathed out, stepping outside of the DEO to get some privacy. She put her hand on her hip and started pacing near the door. “We’re okay now.”

“Are you sure?” Maggie asked. “You don’t look okay.”

Alex straightened up and looked around. Her girlfriend was at the curb, leaning back on her motorcycle and watching her with concern. Alex hung up her phone and walked down the stairs, moving straight into Maggie’s arms.

“What happened?” Maggie rubbed Alex’s back.

Alex just held onto Maggie, inhaling her calm. She could see feel something foreign and foggy in her brain. She felt Maggie tighten her hold. Maggie knew something was very wrong and held her as hard as she could to assure Alex that she was okay.

“I’m sorry,” Alex sighed. But suddenly her practiced words didn’t seem adequate. She pulled away and looked at Maggie’s face. Maggie was worried. “Can we…go somewhere to talk about it?”

“Yeah,” Maggie nodded. She pushed up off of her bike and hopped on. “I scalped our tickets outside the arena and we could fly to Paris to talk about it.”

“I am so sorry,” Alex got on the bike behind Maggie. She pushed herself into Maggie’s back holding on closer than necessary.

Maggie just offered Alex an understanding pat on her arm.

They ended up hitting up a taco truck and sitting at a picnic table in the park while Alex explained everything that happened. She explained the neural link she had with the White Martian and the conversation she had with Kara through the Martian. She explained that her brain still felt like there was a shadow of someone else in it. Maggie just nodded the whole time hanging on her every word.

Maggie thoughtfully ate her food and when Alex was done explaining she reached across the table and took her girlfriend’s hand. With an amused smile she added, “So we’re right back where we started.”

“What do you mean?” Alex asked, polishing off the last of her food.

“You still haven’t talked to Kara,” Maggie added. “Not really.”

Alex thought it over. “No. Not really.”

Maggie narrowed her eyes, watching Alex’s face morph. She just chuckled and stood up, balling up the wrapper from her dinner. She picked up the drink that they had shares and dumped both in the trash can. “Let’s go.”

“Go where?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I’m sorry,” the baker told them at the door. “We’re closed.”

Maggie reached into her pocket and pulled out two bills. She waved them in front of the baker. “Still closed?”

The baker’s eyes widened and she opened the door for them. “What would you like?”

“A cupcake,” Alex stated, stepping in after the baker. “With a ‘K’ on it.”

The baker blinked and stopped in the middle of her store. “You want to pay me two hundred dollars for one cupcake with a ‘K’ on it.”

“And one of those,” Maggie pointed to an eclair in the display case.


	2. Alex gets jealous that Kara and Maggie have inside jokes

“I have to go to work,” Kara stood up from the table of the dinner where she had just shocked the entire waitstaff with her ability to eat. She looked at her watch and winced. She was going to be a bit late.

“They not to set anymore drapes on fire, Sparky,” Maggie looked up from her breakfast at Kara.

Kara laughed and patted Maggie’s shoulder. She kissed the side of Alex’s head before saying “goodbye,” and walking out the door.

“Sparky?” Alex asked, picking up her coffee.

Maggie smiled. “I thought I told you.” She pushed her eggs around and set her fork down. “Kara came over to borrow a book and the window was open. You know that cat that hangs around the fire escape in my building?” She waited for Alex to nod before going on. “Well, that little guy nearly got zapped,” Maggie pointed to her eyes. “Luckily, my drapes were the only thing that caught fire.”

“When did this happen?” Alex asked, crossing her arms.

“Uh,” Maggie looked up trying to remember. “A few days ago.”

Alex tried to remember what she had been doing a few days ago to miss both Kara and Maggie. “Oh. Okay.”

Maggie could tell something was off. “Is that something I should have told you?”

“No,” Alex shook her head. She dropped her arms. “Uh, no. I just didn’t know you two were so close.”

“I lent her a book,” Maggie quirked an eyebrow. “She set my apartment on fire. No big deal.”

Alex looked across the table and knew that Maggie was confused and starting to shut down. She leaned on the table and explained. “I just kinda… jealous, you know?” Even as she said it, she knew it was foolish. “While I was at work, you two were reading and setting fires without me.”

Maggie chuckled. “Really? I thought you wanted us to get along.”

“I do,” Alex placed her hand on top of Maggie’s on the table. “It’s important to me that you do. I just… I dunno. Nicknames and insides jokes are…I dunno. It’s stupid.” She let got of Maggie’s hand and sank back into her chair. “I’m jealous and I don’t know why. Because I want you two to get along, but-”

“But _you’re_ Kara’s best friend,” Maggie grinned. “And you’re my girlfriend and you want to be important to us both. You’ve never dated anyone as important to you as me and someone who made an effort to be friends with your sister. It’s hard to find a balance.”

“That’s not…” Alex shook her head until the words sank in. She sighed. “That’s exactly what it is. How do you know?”

“Because Kara was having the same freak out right before she laser eyed my apartment,” Maggie gestured to Kara’s empty plate. “You’re spending less time with her because you’re spending more time with me. She loves that you have someone, but is having a hard time adjusting. So she set my apartment on fire and we went out for drinks to talk it out.” Maggie full on smiled. “She did get a little tipsy and called you a timeshare, but I got the point.”

“You went out for drinks without me?” Alex asked.

“Yes,” Maggie reached across the table and took Alex’s hand. “And we’re going to keep going out without you so that it’ll be easier for all of us to hang out and Kara will feel like she’s not alone.”

Alex inhaled deeply and exhaled heavily. “So you two had an adult conversation and a brilliant adult decision without me.”

Maggie laughed. “You seem surprised.”

“Well, I mean,” Alex shrugged. “I didn’t know that Miss,” she gestured to Kara’s empty chair, “Four-pints-of-ice-cream-and-crying-about-puppies,” then she gestured to Maggie, “and Miss literally-nothing-in-your-refrigerators-except-beer-and-a-leftover-piece -of-pizza-in-a-crime-scene-bag, could make adult decisions without me.”

“I’ll have you know that that is not what is in my refrigerator,” Maggie tried to squash a smirk. She muttered something under her breath.

“What?” Alex asked with a wide smile.

“I said I finished the beer last night,” Maggie tilted her head, hoping that her nice hair and dimples would get her out of trouble. “And I had to throw the pizza away because it was moldy.”

The waitress walked by and dropped off the check.

“I feel like I need to take you grocery shopping before we go get new curtains,” Alex picked up the check and reached into her bag for her wallet.

Maggie reached for the check, but Alex pulled it out of reach.

“You have to save your money,” Alex took some cash out and placed it on the check before gathering her things and standing. “You have to get groceries.”

“Joke’s on you,” Maggie stood up and took Alex’s hand. “There’s no room in my refrigerator.”

“What?” Alex looked at Maggie.

“Kara was coming over and I had to clean really fast,” Maggie used her shoulder to open the door and held it open for Alex without letting go of her hand. “So there’s a bunch of case files and blankets and clean laundry and stuff in there.”

“You said she came over a few days ago,” Alex narrowed her eyes at Maggie, while a smile crept over her face.

Maggie nodded. “Yeah.”

“And your refrigerator is still full?”

“I’ve been busy!”


	3. Standing in that kitchen, it's been a long day at work Then you slip those hands right under my shirt "Oh with those loving arms you pull me back in And there you go, baby, yeah, making me look good again...

Maggie looked at all of the files open on her kitchen island. There were two empty cans of energy drink behind her in the sink. She had been trying to find a lead for days. She had reached out to all of her contacts on the street, but no one was getting back to her.

Her kitchen island was covered in crime scene photos and reports from end to end. She was trying to find some connections, but nothing was coming to her.

There was a knock on the door, but Maggie didn’t move from her place in the kitchen. She just called, “C’min.”

Alex opened the door and stepped in, holding a takeout bag. She looked toward the kitchen and saw the state of Maggie. She looked tired, dark circles started to form under her eyes. Her hair was up in a messy bun and her plaid shirt hung open over her tank top. “Any luck?”

Maggie shook her head. She sunk to her elbows on the island and dropped her face into her hands. “I’m missing something.”

Alex set the food on the coffee table and walked to the kitchen. She stared at the pictures as she walked around the island. “Wow, it looks like you’re half an hour away from pinning all of these on the wall and using red string to connect them.”

“I thought about it,” Maggie stood up straight and looked back down at the pictures.

Alex put her hands on Maggie’s hips and slid up behind her. She wrapped her arms around Maggie’s waist and rested her chin on Maggie’s shoulder. “You need to eat.”

“I already ate,” Maggie gestured vaguely toward the sink.

Alex look where she indicated and then turned back to Maggie. “That’s half a granola bar. That’s not eating.” Alex slipped her hands under Maggie’s shirt. She flatted her palms on Maggie’s stomach and kissed the back of Maggie’s neck. “How can I help? Do you want to talk it out?”

“I need to…” Maggie shook her head. She didn’t know what she needed to do. If she did, she would have already done it. She leaned back into Alex and closed her eyes. “Maybe another set of eyes wouldn’t hurt.”

“Okay,” Alex nodded. She kissed the side of Maggie’s neck from her shoulder up to the spot behind her ear. “Go sit on the couch and eat, and I’ll look it over.”

Maggie turned around in Alex’s arms and kissed her. “Thank you.”

Maggie moved to the couch and opened the takeout bag. Alex started moving things around, looking for some kind of pattern. “I don’t of the interviews, someone mentions a Roltikkon. Have you called Darla?”

“Yeah,” Maggie answered with a mouthful of dumplings. “She told me to eat shit and die.”

“So she’s still learning new phrases,” Alex tried to hide an amused smile.

Maggie nodded. She put another dumpling in her mouth. “But a few weeks ago, when she didn’t hate my guts, she told me that there are over five thousand Roltikkon this country alone.” Maggie leaned back on the couch, with a plastic tub of wanton soup. She took the lid off and started drinking straight from the container.

Alex spent the next fifteen minutes reading over files and looking at the pictures. She ran her hand through her hair and moved some files to the side. “I think that J’onn maybe have some insight. I’ll take some of these with me to work tomorrow.”

Maggie was full and wrapped up in a blanket on the couch. She looked up at Alex, “Thanks for looking.”

Alex moved to the couch and sat down next to Maggie. Maggie immediately fell into her, her head coming to rest on Alex’s shoulder. Alex put her arm around Maggie’s shoulder. Maggie wasn’t usually so cuddly so Alex knew she was really upset. “You’ll figure it out.”

Maggie just sighed heavily in response.

Alex slid her arms down Maggie’s back and lifted up her shirt to slide her hand under. She could feel Maggie relax as soon as her hand touched skin. Alex ran her hand up Maggie’s spine and back down. She used her fingers to trace Maggie’s ribs. The tender caresses made the tension melt away. Maggie felt more relax and at ease. She could breathe again.

“What if we, uh, took this to the bedroom?” Maggie asked softly.

Alex nodded with a smile. She knew what would happen if they went to the bedroom so she agreed.

As soon as Maggie’s head hit the pillow her body gave up. Maggie was snoring within a minute of lying down. But Alex continued to touch her skin and massage away the day. She lay next to Maggie, watching her sleep and smiling, content to do whatever it took to make sure Maggie rested.


	4. Maggie takes a kryptonite bullet to save Kara.

Maggie saw the gun before Supergirl could. She could see the bullets glowing inside the alien gun. She saw it level and the finger squeeze the trigger.

“Kara!” She didn’t think. She just acted.

Maggie jumped up toward Kara and put her hands on Kara’s arms, positioning herself where she needed to be. When Kara finally focused on Maggie, they locked eyes. She saw Maggie lose all the breath in her lungs at once. She grabbed on to Maggie just in time to catch her as her knees gave out.

The blood started at a bright red spot on the back of Maggie’s shirt. The small spot quickly grew and began to trickled onto the floor. “Maggie!” Kara cried out.

Kara knelt over Maggie and fired her heat vision toward where the shot came from. She missed, but it didn’t matter. What mattered was getting Maggie help.

Kara picked up Maggie who had gone limp, eyes slowly closing before jerking back open. “Hold on, Maggie.” She pushed off of the ground, Maggie in her arms.

They flew as fast as Kara could toward the DEO. She prayed that someone there could save her.

“It was…” Maggie tried to talk.

“Shh, we’re almost there,” Kara looked down at Maggie, the wind pushing her hair out of her face.

Maggie put a trembling hand on Kara’s cheek, inadvertently smearing blood across Kara’s cheek. “It was kryptonite.”

“I know,” Kara smiled at Maggie. Tears sprang into her eyes, looking at someone who had grown into an invaluable friend. “You saved me.”

Maggie coughed and a tiny trickle of blood appeared in the corner of her mouth. “Alex – Alex would have killed me.”

At the mention of her sister, the tears started to fall from Kara’s face. She held Maggie closer against her body and pushed herself faster. When she arrived at the DEO, she had been spotted on the cameras and there was a stretched waiting for Maggie in the landing bay. Alex was standing next to it, neoprene gloves on, but not the clear face of a doctor ready to operate.

Alex was distraught.

Kara couldn’t even look at her as she gently set Maggie down. She barely got her arms back before the doctors and started running off with her. Kara watched Alex run away, not able to say anything or comfort her sister. Or apologize. She wanted to apologize.

Kara spent the next twenty minutes pacing outside of the operating room. She punched her own palm a few times and pulled at her fingers. She practiced what she was going to say to Alex and went over the situation in her head a million times. She should have seen the gun. She should have known it was a trap.

“Damn it!” Kara yelled and punched the wall outside of OR, taking a large chunk of concrete out of it and shaking the upper floor.

Winn and James stood at the end of the corridor, not sure what to say. Winn had called James in because he was worried and didn’t know what to do. James was equally at a loss. James had tried to give Kara a damp rag to clean the blood smear off of her face, but Kara wouldn’t even look at him.

The door to the OR opened and Alex stumbled out. Tears clouding her vision. She went straight to Kara. “I’m not,” she sniffled and hiccuped. “I’m not helping in there.” Alex shook her head as Kara put her hands on Alex’s upper arms. “She’s – she’s…” Alex crumbled into her sister and Kara held her up, holding her tight.

“I’m sorry,” Kara buried her face in Alex’s hair. “I’m so, so sorry.”

Alex didn’t answer. She held on tight to Kara. She was so scared. There was so much blood and the bullet had entered at such a vial place the human body. “I love her, Kara. I don’t want to lose her.”

“I know,” Kara placed her hand on the back of Alex’s head. She closed her eyes, tears running through the dried blood on her face. “I know. I’m sorry.”

Alex could only stand for a few more minutes. They moved against the opposite wall from the OR and sat down. Kara held her sister, protectively and lovingly, but she didn’t know what to say. She was there when Maggie got shot. Maggie jumped in front of a bullet for her – a bullet that would have killed her.

Alex’s head was in Kara’s lap when she spoke up the next time. It was soft and raspy at first and Kara didn’t hear it.

“What?” Kara continued to run her fingers through Alex’s hair.

“It was kryptonite,” Alex slowly sat up, wiping her face. “The bullet. It was kryptonite, but not the normal kind. The tip was filled with a liquid kryptonite. It shattered on impact.”

“What does that mean?” Kara asked. “Is that deadly to humans?”

“I don’t know,” Alex shook her head and looked at Kara’s face. “But it definitely would have killed you.”

Kara looked down at the floor. “I should have seen it.”

Alex pulled her sleeve over her hand and wiped the blood from Kara’s cheek. “She did exactly what I would have done.”

The door to the OR opened abruptly and both women shot to their feet. Alex took a step toward her colleague and waited for information. The other doctor didn’t waste any time with suspenseful paused or pleasantries. “We got the bullet out and are doing our best to flush out the kryptonite.” The doctor looked at her tablet. “She is closed up and awake and irritated.” The doctor smiled at Alex. “She’s asking for you. Both of you.”

Alex brushed past the doctor and walked straight into the room. The operating room had been turned into a recovery room and Maggie was lying on the bed with her eyes closed. Alex stepped into the room and breathed out her name.

At the sound of Alex, Maggie opened her eyes and smiled. “Hey, Danvers.”

Tears one again appeared in Alex’s eyes. She moved to the bed and sat down next to Maggie, careful not to move her around too much. She took Maggie’s hand and looked over her face. “How do you feel?”

“I’ve been shot a few times,” Maggie nodded, “but I think this one takes the cake.”

Alex exhaled and leaned forward, resting her lips on Maggie’s forehead. She closed her eyes and whispered against Maggie’s skin. “I was so scared.”

“I know,” Maggie moved her hand to Alex’s face and gently caressed her skin.

They stayed like that for a long moment before Alex sat back and looked at Maggie’s face. Maggie looked past Alex at the door where Kara was standing against the wall, a finger nervously running over her bottom lip. She looked on a brink of tears.

Maggie held her hand out to Kara. “C’mere Little Danvers.”

Kara slowly walked toward the bed. She took Maggie’s extended arm as an invitation to sit on the bed, but Maggie pulled her into a one armed hug. Kara smiled as she fell toward Maggie, stopping herself with her hand on the bed. Then Kara slid one arm behind Maggie’s shoulder, hugging her properly. She was about to open her mouth when Maggie spoke.

“Don’t you dare tell me that you’re sorry,” Maggie rubbed Kara’s back. She watched as Kara sat up and looked at her face. “It wasn’t your fault.”

Kara sniffled and looked over at Alex.

Alex leaned over Maggie and hugged her sister, leaving an assuring kiss on her cheek.

“Okay,” Maggie patted both of them on the leg. “Someone get me a beer and get me out of here.”


	5. Sanvers,amusement park,motion sickness

Alex stood over Maggie, holding her hair back. Maggie unloaded another half of a funnel cake into the trash can. Alex tried not to smile. It wasn’t something she should be smiling at, but it was just so funny.

She rubbed Maggie’s back as Maggie heaved one last time. Then she picked up her water bottle and handed it to Maggie who wiped her mouth with a paper napkin. Maggie took a long drink of the water and rinsed her mouth out, spitting into the trash can.

“You can start laughing now,” Maggie rolled her eyes. She could see the delight in Alex’s eyes.

Alex tilted her head and put her hands on her hips. “I wasn’t going to laugh.”

“You’re trying not to right now,” Maggie pointed at Alex. Her couldn’t stop her own mouth from forming a smile.

“I’m not!” Alex broke out into a smile. She watched Maggie take another drink before looking toward the ride they just got off. “I just think it’s interesting how we went on the roller coaster three times, but the carousel was what did you in.” Alex couldn’t make it through the whole sentence without snickering.

Maggie poked Alex’s arm. “You were laughing!”

“I wasn’t,” Alex laughed. “I mean I am now, but not before.”

“Jerk,” Maggie started walking away from the trash can and the carousel.

Alex trotted after her and grabbed her around the waist. “We’ll stay away from the carousel from now on.” She kissed the side of Maggie’s head. “Do you need to go home?”

“No,” Maggie finished off the water. “But I need another funnel cake and to go on the roller coaster again.”


	6. Sanvers out together run into one of Alex's exes.

Maggie watched the small silver ball bounce around inside of the machine. She turned her eyes toward Alex’s face, all twisted up in concentration. She honestly couldn’t care less about a pinball bar, but Alex loved it and she loved the look on Alex’s face.

The bumper slammed into the ball and it shot up into the small plastic house. Alex fist pumped, “Right into the Addams Family house.”

Maggie laughed and touched Alex’s back as she walked toward the bar. “I’m going to get another. You want one?”

“Please,” Alex politely answered before the ball shot out of the house back into play.

Maggie leaned on the bar that was pretty empty. It was a Tuesday night, but she and Alex were celebrating. Maggie leaned on the bar and waited for the bartender’s attention. “Two beers, please.”

As Maggie waited, a guy slid up next to her at the bar. He was sharply dressed in an expensive suit and perfectly styled hair.  He looked at the mirror behind the bar and offered, “Hey, your shoe’s untied.”

Maggie looked down and saw the laces of her boot on the ground. “Oh. Thanks.” She knelt down to tie it, her jacket pulling away from her belt as she bent.

“Oh, you’re a Detective with NCPD?” he asked, spotting her badge as she tied her shoe.

She stood up. “Yup.”

“Well I thank you for your service,” he nodded to her. “Could I get your drink?”

“No thanks,” Maggie forced a smile at him remembering that her commanding officer told her to start being nicer to the public. “It’s already on my tab.”

He nodded to her. “Fair enough.” He turned toward her, nodding. “Just know that I and the rest of National City thank you for your tireless work.”

Maggie nodded to him, wishing the beers would arrive faster. She glanced at the guy who was apparently just going to wait quietly for the bartender to acknowledge him. She rolled her eyes and decided that she would have to talk to him. She could hear her CO in her ear. _You represent NCPD every time you go out into public. People recognize you from the news. Please I’m begging you Maggie, be nice to people_.

“So, uh,” Maggie gestured vaguely to the man. “You work at the university.”

He turned to her with a pleasant smile on his face. “Yes I do. Department of Molecular Physics.” He pulled his jacket closed so that Maggie could see the badge he was still wearing. Then he unclipped it and put it into his pocket. “I guess you already saw that though.”

Maggie nodded. “Sure did.” She saw the bartender walking over with two beers and was so thankful until he stopped bringing her the drink to chastise the barback for something. She struggled for something to say to the man she had nothing in common with.

“Randall?”

Maggie looked up from the bar and saw Alex walking toward her, but looking at the man she was talking to.

“A-Alex?” he asked. He nervously smiled and stood up, buttoning his suit jacket. “How are you? What are you doing here?”

“Just getting a drink,” Alex put her hands in her pockets and glanced at Maggie. “With my girlfriend.”

“Girlfr…” he trailed off and squinted his eyes. He looked between the two of them before his eyes got wide. Then he smiled and hugged Alex unexpectedly. “Congratulations.”

“Thanks?” Alex asked. She patted his back until he let go.

He put his hands in his pockets, smiling brightly at the pair of them. He looked at Maggie. “Well, I’m certainly glad that Alex found someone to make her happy.” He bowed awkwardly.

“You dated him?” Maggie tilted her head, looking from Alex to Randall.

Alex nodded. “Almost a year.”

Maggie nodded. Apparently she did have something in common with the man at the bar.

Alex put her hand on Maggie’s back and moved minutely closer to her while the three of them stood in the most painfully awkward silence Maggie had ever experienced.

The bartender finally got over to them and set the beers down. “Oh thank god,” Maggie muttered under her breath. She grabbed her beer and put on her polite talking to citizens smile. “It was nice to meet you, Randy.”

“It’s actually Randall,” he corrected her, but she had already walked off, leaving Alex and Randall to stare awkwardly at each other.

Finally Randall cleared his throat. “I am happy for you Alex.” He nodded. “I’m going leave now because this is getting devastatingly awkward.”

Alex finally broke out in a smile. “Thanks, Randall.” She initiated one last hug.

“I’m glad you found someone,” he nodded to her with a kind, sincere smile on his face. Then he turned and walked out of the bar.

Alex walked over to a table that Maggie had sat down at. She was meticulously arranging the chess pieces on the board built into the table. She sat down across from Maggie who didn’t look up. “So you used to date professors?”

“He was a doctoral candidate when we dated,” Alex set her beer on the table.

Maggie nodded. She grew quiet, but a tense kind of quiet that told Alex something was wrong. “Did he… did he say something to you? Offensive or… ?”

“No,” Maggie shook her head. “He was incredibly kind and considerate. And smart.” She didn’t chance a glance up at Alex. “Expensive suit and everything. The perfect gentleman.”

Alex could sense something else going on. She could see the focus with which Maggie was setting up the chessboard. She sorted through all of her knowledge of Maggie, but couldn’t find anything to explain why she was irritated. “Maggie? Did…I do something?”

Maggie ducked her head and finally met Alex’s eyes. “No. You didn’t.” She sunk back into her seat. “You just… you used to date… that.” She gestured toward the door of the bar.

“I don’t understand,” Alex shook her head.

“Nevermind,” Maggie sighed.

Alex looked across the table at Maggie and it finally dawned on her what Maggie was talking about. “Randall was very kind and sweet. He’s extremely intelligent.” She waited for Maggie to look at her because continuing. “But so are you.” She picked up Maggie’s hand off of the table. “You’re like a walking alien encyclopedia and you know _everything_ about this city.” Alex smiled, hoping that Maggie would reflect it. “You have surprisingly strong bomb diffusing skills and you’ve been working hard to keep National City safe long before Supergirl.” She could see Maggie slowly building back up on the other side of the table.

Alex leaned across the table and whispered to Maggie. “And you’re secretly a big softy.”

Maggie finally broke out into a smile. “Okay, don’t go telling people.”

Alex leaned over the table and pressed her lips to Maggie. When she pulled back she looked into Maggie’s eyes. “The most important thing though is I love _you_. Not him. Or any guy I’ve ever dated. I. Love. You.”

Maggie ducked her head, disappointed in her own behavior. “I’m sorry. I just…”

Alex sat back down in her seat. “You were just going to take me into the arcade in the back room so we can shoot zombies.”

Maggie smiled and nodded. She stood up from the table and offered her hand to Alex. Alex took it and together they wandered into the back of the bar to enjoy the rest of their night.


	7. Kara needs to be comforted by Alex but she's busy or something so Maggie helps and Alex is all happy because Maggie understands just how much Kara means to her and isn't annoyed by it, which other ex's may have been.

Maggie walked through the main corridor of the DEO. She sort of enjoyed having free reign over the place. She could come and go as she pleased, looking at pretty much whatever she wanted to.

Unfortunately, it also meant that she was the go-between for the NCPD and the DEO, making her the de facto courier as well. She had just finished dropping off some files and was about to head home when she detoured to make a pass by Alex’s lab. She was pretty sure that Alex was still out on a crime scene, but it never hurt to check.

She turned the corner and found that there was no Alex in the lab, but there was a Danvers. She walked to the door with a smile on her face to say hi when she saw the look of confusion and disappointment on Kara’s face. She stepped into the doorway and put her hands on the frame. “Hey Kara. You okay?”

Kara looked up from the lab manual she had been looking at, but not reading. She pushed her glasses up and nodded. “Yeah. I’m fine.”

It was evident that she was definitely not fine. Maggie knew that Kara was waiting for Alex, but from what Alex said over the phone she may be gone for a few more hours.

“Do you…” Maggie trailed off. She internally debated between offering a drink or ice cream. Eventually, she ended up asking, “Want to go get a drink?”

The offer made Kara smile. “Yes,  please.”

They ended up at the alien bar because as Maggie said, ‘what’s the point in drinking if it doesn’t do anything?’. She ordered a beer and handed Kara a glass of something that would kill lesser aliens. Kara was already sitting at a booth and smiled at Maggie when she set the drink down. “Thank you.”

“No problem,” Maggie slid across from Kara. “So, what’s up?”

“Nothing really,” Kara looked at the drink in the glass, a golden shimmering liquid. She sniffed it and instantly felt a bit looser. “I mean, there’s this guy…”

“…anyway,” Kara turned over her third glass and leaned heavily on the table. “I didn’t technically steal the cat. It was just sitting there by itself and…” she trailed off like she forgot she was talking. She looked across the table at Maggie’s amused smile. “When did you get here?”

Maggie chuckled. “Do you want another?”

“Noooo,” Kara looked at her hands and then at the table. “I shouldn’t – I… I’m going to… where’s Alex?”

“I dunno,” Maggie looked at her phone that was on the table.

Kara abruptly stood from the table. “I should go home.” She wavered a bit and looked back at Maggie. “Can you give me a ride?” Then she felt the pockets of her jeans. “Where’s my phone?”

“I took it from you because you were trying to drunk dial Cat Grant,” Maggie stood from the booth and put her arm around Kara. “And I drove you here so you’re riding with me.”

Kara looked at Maggie as they walked out the door. She squinted and leaned close to Maggie’s face. “I can see why Alex talks about your eyes all the time.”

Maggie smiled and helped Kara into her car. “Thank you.”

A block away from the bar, Maggie asked, “Okay so how do I get to your apartment?”

There was silence from the seat next to her.

“Kara?” Maggie asked. She looked into the passenger’s seat and found herself with a passed out alien. She ran her teeth over her bottom lip. “Alex is going to kill me.”

A few hours later, Maggie was sitting on the couch with Kara’s head in her lap. She was weaving Kara’s long, golden tendrils into one long brain when the door opened. She reached for her gun on the side table, but stopped before she grabbed it seeing Alex step into her apartment.

“Alex,” Kara cheered quietly. “You’re here.”

Alex smiled and nodded. “Okay. Now the text I got from Kara saying ‘embassy pizza Maggie apparent’ makes a lot more sense.” She set the box of pizza on Maggie’s coffee table and Kara sat up, abandoning the braid Maggie had started. The box was open and the pizza was in Kara’s mouth before Alex could take off her jacket.

“How was the crime scene?” Maggie stood up from the couch and adjusted her pajama pants.

Alex shrugged, walking into Maggie’s kitchen. “Pretty straightforward. We went ahead and picked up the murdered all in under three hours.”

“Impressive,” Maggie leaned on the counter and watched Alex open up the freezer and get out a tub of her favorite ice cream.

“What’s up with Kara?” Alex asked, finding a spoon in the drawer while keeping her eyes on her sister who was watching TV and scarfing down pizza.

Maggie thought back to the long, interesting conversation that she had with Kara at the bar. “I’m not exactly sure. I think it has something to do with her love life.” Maggie pointed to the pantry. “Her phone is in there because she’s a drunk dialer. I was going to take her home, but she passed out in my car.”

Alex nodded like it didn’t surprise her. She took a bite of ice cream and smiled. She looked over at Kara who was looking just like her old self-except maybe a little clumsier.

“She was waiting for you in her lab so…” Maggie shrugged.

Alex set the ice cream down and put her arms around Maggie. “Thank you so much for taking care of her. It means a lot to me.”

“The Danvers sisters are a package deal right?” Maggie dropped a kiss on Alex’s lips. “You can’t have one without the other.” She looked toward the couch and watched Kara try to push her glasses up on her face without realizing that they were folded on the coffee table and accidentally punch herself in the eye. “Besides, I kind of always wanted a little sister.”


	8. Maggie takes Alex to her first Pride parade.

Maggie pulled Alex through the crowd of people. “C’mon we’re going to miss it.”

“Miss what?” Alex asked. She was happy to just mill around National City’s Pride parade. Everything was so happy and vibrant. It warmed her heart to see so many people like her in the streets. So many that just wanted to love who they loved. She smiled when she saw an elderly couple holding hands. She could imagine that being her and Maggie in fifty years.

Maggie looked back at Alex and saw her taking everything in. She slowed a bit, not wanting Alex to miss anything during her first Pride. “I have a surprise for you.”

“Another surprise?” Alex asked. Her first surprised had been the shirt she was wearing. Spray painted rainbow letters spelled out _My girlfriend thinks I’m sexy_.

“Yeah,” Maggie grinned.

Someone handed Alex a small rainbow flag that she took with a smile and a quick “Thank you.” She stuck it in Maggie’s ponytail. Maggie turned around and touched the back of her head to see what it was. Alex grinned, “I colonized your hair.”

Maggie laughed and pulled Alex closer to her. They stopped in the middle of the sidewalk and Maggie pushed up on her toes to kiss Alex. Alex hummed contently into the kiss. She loved being able to kiss Maggie in public whenever she wanted and no one batted an eye.

“C’mon,” Maggie dropped to her heels and started pulling Alex again.

Finally Maggie pulled Alex in front of her and put her hands on Alex’s waist. “Surprise.”

On the street corner, Alex’s mom and all their friends were standing in a group. Eliza was wearing a shirt that proudly said ‘I love my lesbian daughter’. She moved to Alex and hugged her, a bright smile on her face, “Happy Pride, honey.”

Alex beamed seeing her mom at the festival with the shirt she was wearing. It brought tears to her eyes. “I’m so glad you came.”

“I wouldn’t miss it,” Eliza smiled. She pointed to her shirt. “Did you see this? Maggie had it made for me.”

Alex turned to her girlfriend and pulled her into a hug. “You’re the best.”

“Yeah I know,” Maggie tried her best not to get sappy, but when it came to Alex, all bets were off.

Winn was wearing a rainbow tank top with a small rainbow painted on his cheek just under the rim of his rainbow sunglasses. He jumped up and down to the music. “This is the best.”

James patted him on the shoulder and laughed. He pulled Alex into a one-armed hug, “Thanks for inviting us. This is a lot of fun.”

“Isn’t it?” Alex asked, eyes wide with wonder and joy.

James was wearing a shirt simply stating ‘Love is Love,” each letter a different flag for a different group.

Maggie looked at her watch and watched the second hand tick down. “Alright, everyone look up.”

Alex turned her eyes to the sky and immediately saw that Maggie had drug her through the crowds to see. Supergirl was flying over the parade route to the cheers of the crowd below. She smiled and waved to everyone, her usual red cape replaced with a fluttering rainbow.

As she flew overhead, Alex saw her sister look directly at her and wave. Alex waved back, her eyes again filled with tears. She had the most supportive family and the best friends and a spectacularly awesome girlfriend.

Alex pulled Maggie into her arms and Maggie held onto her, knowing that Alex was having a moment. She kissed Alex’s cheek and smiled at her. “You okay?”

“This is amazing,” Alex smiled.

“You deserve it,” Maggie grinned. She took the flag out of her hair and handed it to Alex. “Now, c’mon. We have to get to the beginning of the parade route to meet Kara. We’re all riding on the Catco float.”

Alex laughed again and let Maggie drag her through the crowd. On that warm spring day, surrounded by everyone she loved, she’d never been happier.


	9. Alex gets bruised. A lot.

Alex walked into her apartment slowly. Her muscles were sore. Her joints hurt. She had bruises everywhere.

She locked the door and shuffled to her favorite chair. She wanted to just flop down into it, but she was afraid it would hurt so she lowered herself into it. She was practically able to hear her muscles creaking.

Unfortunately, she forgot that her phone was in her back pocket. She had to psych herself up to roll to the side to get her phone out. She should have just stayed at the DEO and slept in her lab. It would have been a lot less painful.

But getting her phone out meant that she could turn on her fireplace from her app and she could set her alarm because she definitely would not be making the journey to her bed. She was just going to lay her head back and close her eyes.

She was almost asleep when she heard the lock on her door click back. She started to reach for her gun, but a pull in her triceps made her decide that she didn’t care who it was. The lock was unpickable and only three people had keys. Whoever it was could just come in and whatever happened, happened.

“Alex?” Maggie’s voice proceeded her after she opened the door. She poked her head in and found Alex sitting on her chair, unmoving. She smiled and stepped all the way in, closing the door behind her. “I saw the footage of what you did today.”

“You did?” Alex asked. She saw that Maggie had brought food and a bottle of bourbon. She didn’t realize how hungry she was until she smelled the wings in the paper bag that Maggie was holding. “Oooh, food.”

Maggie set the wings down in Alex’s lap and went to the kitchen to get them glasses. “I’m guessing that even though you kicked bad alien ass, you’re still down for the night.”

“You guess correctly,” Alex unrolled the top of the bag and nearly cried at the sight of her favorite wings.

Maggie returned to the living room with two glasses of bourbon. “I just came to check on you.” She placed Alex’s glass on the arm of her chair. “I worry sometimes when you run at giant aliens with a glowing sword thing.”

Alex smiled at Maggie, wing sauce on her lips. She licked it off and nodded toward Maggie. “What about you taking on all the big guy’s little soldiers. How did you get away from that unscathed?”

“I didn’t,” Maggie stood up. She pulled up the side of her shirt to show off a rather impressive purple bruise across her ribs. “One of them threw me into a car. But all of my new DEO toys helped.”

Alex scrunched up her nose. “I think maybe for now we keep those between us.”

“Oh yeah,” Maggie sat down on the coffee table in front of Alex. “I wouldn’t want to have to fight J’onn over them.”

Alex tossed the bone back into the bag and took out another wing. “I have a proposal.”

“Already?” Maggie asked with a teasing grin.

A blush crept up Alex’s cheeks and she bashfully looked back at Maggie.

Maggie patted her knee. “I was just kidding. What is your proposal?”

“That we stay in bed all weekend and recover,” Alex whined. “We can order pizza and ice cream and not get out of bed at all.”

“Sounds perfect,” Maggie leaned forward and kissed Alex. She licked her lips after the kiss and hummed. “Mmm spicy.” Then she stood from the table, having some aches of her own. “Do you mind if I take a shower first? It has been a long, long day.”

Alex nodded. “Go ahead.”

“Thanks,” Maggie smiled to Alex and took off toward the bathroom. Alex sat for a minute, looking at the wings in the bag, then looking toward the bathroom where she could hear the shower running. With a resigned huff, she tossed the wings onto the table and pushed herself out of the chair. Some things were more important than lamenting sore muscles and some buffalo wings.


	10. Maggie and Alex at a shooting range. Someone makes a bet of some sort.

An impromptu crowd had gathered on the observation deck of the DEO practice range. In the middle of the range, Maggie and Alex were both holding laser guns and had on virtual reality glasses.

“So we just clear the house?” Maggie asked, looking around at the heavily wooded area it looked like she was standing in. There was a large house in front of her, the front door cracked.

“And escort the hostage out of the house,” Alex looked over where she knew Maggie was in real life, but couldn’t see her because of her glasses. “The record is two minutes and twenty-seven seconds with a one hundred percent clear rate.”

“Let me guess,” Maggie smirked. “That’s your record.”

“Try not to be intimidated,” Alex looked up at the sky. It was overcast, but behind the clouds she could see a digital stopwatch set to zero.

“Whatever you say, hot stuff,” Maggie looked at the gun in her hand. With the virtual reality glasses, it looked just like her service weapon.

“Ready?” J’onn asked, standing behind the control panel. A large projector came down over each woman so that the crowd could see exactly what they were seeing.

“Yup,” Maggie adjusted the gun in her hand.

“Let’s do this,” Alex squared her shoulders.

J’onn pressed the start button and the screens above Alex and Maggie went live.

Alex walked straight to the front door and peered through the crack in the door. Maggie walked up the stairs to the porch, but moved past the door to the window. She looked inside before using one hand to push open the window.

Alex kicked the door open and which hit a trip wire. Alex jumped away from the door and down the stairs, back into the woods. Maggie slipped in through the window and silently landed inside. She looked over the dining room table and counted three assailants walking around with automatic rifles.

On Alex’s side, the firefight had started. She easily took down four assailants that ran out the door.

Maggie popped up over the table and took out the assailants that she could see before they could see her.

They both reached the stairs at the same time after clearing the first floor. Alex leaned against the wall all the way up and went into a door on the left. Maggie checked the door on the left, but continued on to the right.

Someone popped out of a door behind Maggie and grabbed her around the neck. She used her elbow to stun them, then crossed her gun arm around her body, shooting them in the stomach. She dove into the doorway they’d come out of to miss behind shot by another assailant coming out of the door at the end of the hall.

Alex cleared the rooms as she went, taking out attackers before they got a chance to see her. They reached the last room at the same time and both found their hostage at the same time.

“We’re saving Kara’s cousin?” Maggie asked.

“Superman?” Alex asked, although she couldn’t see Maggie and she just felt like a disembodied voice.

Maggie looked toward Alex’s voice, but could only see a wood paneled wall. She kept walking toward the hostage that was tied to a chair. “No, that kid that follows her around all the time. Brown hair, belongs at a Kappa Alpha party.”

“Mon-El?” Alex untied the Mon-El projection and pulled the tape off of his mouth. “He’s not Kara’s cousin.”

“Oh,” Maggie winced, “They look related.”

Alex snorted, “Don’t tell him that.” She grabbed Mon-El by the arm and ran out of the door with him before Maggie finished getting him untied.

“Who are you talking to?” both Mon-Els asked at the same time.

“He’s got powers right?” Maggie asked, pulling Mon-El out of his chair and grabbing him by the back of the shirt. She didn’t wait for Alex to answer. She whirled Mon-El around toward the window. She held onto him as he crashed through the window. Both Mon-El and Maggie went careening toward the ground, but Mon-El hit the ground first, cushioning Maggie’s fall just as Alex burst through the front door, pushing Mon-El in front of her.

Maggie looked up at the clock in the sky that stopped when she hit the ground outside of the house. The simulation stopped and their virtual reality glasses turned off.

Alex and Maggie took their glasses off and looked up at their screens. The screens were replaying the last seconds of the simulations.

Alex turned her eyes to Maggie’s simulation and her mouth fell open. The timer on both simulations was synced as it replayed again. All eyes were on the timers as they replayed one last time. The screens played slow motion of Alex pushing Mon-El down the stairs and Maggie holding onto the back of his shirt as they sped toward the ground. The timers stopped when Alex’s boot hit the ground.

There was a round of cheers and Maggie looked over at Alex. “Fine, you win.”

“You were very clever though,” Alex put her arms around Maggie.

“And you both smashed the previous record,” J’onn told them, watching over the arena where the simulation took place. He looked closely at Maggie. “That puts you well under the qualifying time to become a DEO agent.”

Maggie smirked. She looked at Alex who raised her eyebrows, waiting for her answer. Maggie looked back up at J’onn, “Sorry. I have a job that I love. But thanks for the offer.”

J’onn nodded to her. “If you ever change your mind, you have a place here.”

“Speaking of places,” Alex poked Maggie in the side. She grinned. “I won the bet.”

Maggie rolled her eyes. “Fine. You win. We’ll go to the Boardwalk tonight and I will ride the ferris wheel with you.” Maggie walked with Alex toward the exit of the arena. They placed their guns and glasses on the table in front of the door, then Maggie opened it for Alex. “But you have to try whatever I want on the funnel cake.”

“Uh uh,” Alex shook her head. “I made that mistake at the ice cream place.”

“C’mon,” Maggie followed Alex out of the arena with a smile. “How about winner of the ring toss gets to pick toppings?”

“You’re on.”


	11. Alex taking Maggie to her high school reunion and showing her off

“Holy crap,” Maggie looked up at the massive chandelier in the massive ballroom in the massive hotel. “This place is beautiful.”

Alex held tight to Maggie’s hand and looked up at the banner hanging across the entrance. Gold letters stenciled out the announcement of her high school reunion. “I’m having flashbacks. Is it hot in here?”

Maggie smiled. “It’s not hot in here. It’s fine. We’re here to celebrate.” She pulled Alex toward the registration desk. “It’s not often we bust an alien trafficking ring. It’s a big deal.”

“And the invitation said open bar,” Alex poked Maggie in the side as they stopped in front of the registration table. “Which is why you agreed to come.”

“It’s not the only reason, but it was my favorite reason,” Maggie teased.

“Uh, Danver, Alex,” Alex told the woman at registration. “And my plus one.”

“Here are your name tags,” the young woman behind the desk smiled. She handed Alex her name badge and Maggie hers.

“Why does mine say Detective Maggie Sawyer?” Maggie read over her name tag before affixing it to her dress.

“Because I filled out the plus one form on my work computer which is so used to your name on incident reports that every time I start to type your name it autofills with Detective Maggie Sawyer,” Alex looked at her own name badge.

“Ooh, look at yours,” Maggie pointed to Alex’s name tag that she had put on her dress. “Alexandra Danvers, Valedictorian.” Maggie giggled. “What a nerd.”

“Shut up,” Alex pushed Maggie away from the table with her hands on Maggie’s waist.

Maggie put her hands on Alex’s hands, holding them to her body as they entered a packed ballroom. “Where’s the bar?”

Alex looked around the room and finally spotted it against the back wall. She ducked behind Maggie. “Keep going straight.”

“How dare you,” Maggie laughed, “I would never.”

Alex grinned. “Neither would I.” She glanced around, but did her best to use Maggie as a shield. “Can you get like six inches taller? I’m trying to hide behind you.”

“I would love to be six inches taller so that I could reach the cereal that someone keeps putting on top of my fridge,” Maggie quipped, pulling Alex behind her, but also doing her best to hide Alex.

Alex laughed. It had been a long time since she and Maggie got gotten to really go out and do something. They usually just ended up at the alien bar or each others’ apartment, but this was the first time since they’d been together that they actually dressed up and went out.

“Alex Danvers!” someone yelled as they passed.

Alex groaned and stood up straight, not able to hide behind Maggie anymore. She turned around and smile at the man who had called her. She read his name tag, but didn’t remember him until he spotted the little football under his name. “Kevin Baker.” Alex glanced behind her, but realized that she had lost Maggie in the crowd. She internally cursed. “Captain of the football team,” she plastered a fake smile on her face. “How are you?”

He was in a nice suit with a drink in his hand. He looked ever the charming playboy he was in college. “Fantastic. Living the life.”

“I just skimmed the news letter about the reunion,” Alex added. “You’re in real estate now?”

Kevin nodded. “It’s fantastic.” He took a drink of his champagne. “I saw that you’re in private security now.”

“Yeah,” Alex honestly didn’t remember what she had told them what she did on the registration form.

“How’s that?” he asked. “I never pegged you as the - “ he put his fists up and punched the air a few times. “The fighter type.”

“Ah well some thing changed since high school,” Alex was really starting to get annoyed until a drink appeared in front of her.

“Hey,” Maggie had reappeared. “You lost me.” She leaned forward into Alex’s back and held Alex’s drink until Alex took it.

Alex saw the immediate interest that Kevin had taken in Maggie and smiled. She pulled Maggie to her side and introduced her, “Kevin, this is my girlfriend, Maggie.”

Kevin narrowed his eyes with a smirk on his face. He extended his hand to Maggie as he read her name badge. “Detective Maggie Sawyer?”

“Keven Baker football emoji,” Maggie read his name badge out loud as well.

“Ah,” he looked at his badge, “I was the captain of the football team for three years.”

“Cool,” Maggie was worse than Alex at pretending to be interested. So she turned to Alex, “I got you a double. Is that okay?”

Alex looked at her empty glass. “It was.”

Maggie grinned and traded drinks with Alex. “I’ll get you another one.” She kissed Alex and walked back toward the bar.

Kevin watched Maggie walk away. “You said she was your girlfriend?”

Alex nodded. “We’ve been dating for almost eight months now.” She looked back toward the bar. The crowd had thinned out and she saw that Maggie had been looking at her. Maggie’s eyes flickered up to Alex’s face and a guilty smile crossed her lips. She got caught checking out her girlfriend. Maggie winked at Alex and Alex smiled broadly.

“Excuse me,” Alex muttered to Kevin and moved through the crowd to Maggie.

“He seems cool,” Maggie said when Alex got close enough to talk to.

Alex rolled her eyes and put her hands on the bar on either side of Maggie. “I think we should stay at the bar so we don’t have to walk as far.”

“Okay,” Maggie reached into the pocket of Alex’s dress and pulled out her phone.

“What are you doing?” Alex asked.

Maggie unlocked Alex’s phone with her pin and tapped around for a minute. Their drinks arrived when she looked back up at Alex. “I just got us a room. And…” she pressed the power button on Alex’s phone until it turned off. “You are going to have fun tonight. No work. Kara has my number if she needs you.” She slid the phone back into Alex’s pocket and picked up their drinks. She handed one to Alex and posted her drink up for a toast. “Let’s get drunk with people you don’t remember.”

Alex grinned and tapped her glass to Maggie’s, but instead of drinking, she kissed Maggie.

When she pulled away, Maggie was smiling from ear to ear. She took a sip of her drink and only had a second of peace before someone called her. “Alex!”

Alex turned around and saw someone she did like and that she could tolerate. She grabbed Maggie’s hand and pulled her over. “Hey, Alan. This is my girlfriend, Maggie.”


End file.
